Portal: Caroline's Story
by mrkite987456
Summary: "Yes Sir Mr. Johnson!" We all know Caroline and her enthusiasm for Science. But what really happened while she was there. Future Carolin/Cave. Cameos by Wheatley and Chell in later chapters
1. The Seminar

March 4th, 1947 was the day my life changed forever.

I worked at a newspaper. I was covering a seminar on some new technology. I had a minor degree in Applied Physics so I was very interested. Even better, the seminar was to be hosted by the one and only Cave Johnson from the breakthrough Aperture Science Innovators. The moment that my boss brought this seminar up, I instantaneously raised my hand and said, "I'll do it!"

I walked in to find about a hundred reporters in the room. There were about one thousand people in there. Scientists, journalists, even skeptics showed up. On the stage was a big bulky thing under a sheet. _That must be the topic of the seminar!_ I was very anxious.

Everyone sat down in their seats as the speaker came in.

"Hello there astronauts, war heroes, and olympians. My name is Cave Johnson, CEO and founder of Aperture Science." Everyone clapped. "Today is a big day for Applied Physics. We are now going to sow the world", he took off the sheet to show a big black backpack connected to a big tunnel, "Quantum Tunneling!" Everyone clapped again. "The is the Aperture Science Portable Quantum Tunneling Device. Before I begin the demonstration, would anyone ask any questions about our shower curtains?" No one asked anything

"Now, the Aperture Science Portable Quantum Tunneling Device is a breakthrough in science. It opens portals!" Everyone gasped as he shot the wall with a blue light. The particles fell down. "Hold on. Lemme try again", Cave said. This time, he shot an orange light. The same thing happened. "Damn lab boys! They told me this worked! We worked so hard for this!"

The whole room went to silence. They were all expecting something amazing. "Well, um, that did not go as I expecting. Any questions?" Yet again, no one asked anything. I raised my hand. "Um, yes, you", he said.

I stood up. "Hello. My name is Caroline. I would first like to say that this idea is great. Now, I have two questions. One, what powers this, this Aperture doo-dad."

"Well, inside we have a tiny black hole covered in dark matter. It provides infinite energy and rips in the space-time continuum."

"Very interesting, so, since the black hole only sucks in light, the dark matter cannot be destroyed making it go in an infinite loop. The loop goes faster and faster emitting more and more energy. That's incredible, in theory."

"Why, yes. Caroline is your name?"

"Yes. Question two. What are some of the uses of an Aperture Science Portable Quantum Tunneling Device?

"Well. It was made to make traveling faster. But it can also be used to move things from place to place in a jiffy."

"Ok". I sat down. That was a great idea. If only it worked. The scientific advances would be great.

The seminar ended a few minutes later after a person asked about the shower curtains. _Why think about curtains when you can think about science_, I thought. I saw Mr. Johnson after the seminar talking on a phone.

"You idiots! You made me mess up the entire demonstration. And some girl asked about the power source. Yes, she understood. I don't know, maybe. Fine, I'll find her but, if that damned Black Mesa finds out our Quantum Tunneling technology, someone's gonna have hell to pay." He looked at me. "I'll call you back." He hung up.

"Hello. My name is Cave Johnson."

"I'm Caroline. Great presentation."

"Thank you! Have you ever thought about working for science, Caroline?"

"Well, yes, but Black Mesa rejected me. I have a major in Applied Physics. I graduated top of my class."

"Really. Well, I think Black Mesa made a terrible mistake. You are incredibly smart."

"Thank you."

"You know. All my lab spots are full, but, I need a secretary. You'd be the boss of science, except for me of course."

_Wow, _I thought, _This has to be a dream! My dream job is happening! This is great._

"Come back with me to the Lab. I really would like to show you."

"You have already got me sold! I love this. I would love to work with you.", I said.

"Great! Can you start on Monday?"

"Sure!"

That was the day I started working for Mr. Johnson. Life for me went on an adrenaline rush. March 4th, 1947. The day I will remember forever.


	2. The Long Fall

Life after March 4th went very fast. I helped with the Aperture Science Portable Quantum Tunneling Device. We also worked on a gel. It makes things bounce. Cave and I decided to call it Repulsion Gel. Cave and I became very close. As co-workers. April,1952 was one of the best months in my entire career

Cave walked into the office with a frown on his face.

"Second again! Damn Black Mesa."

"It's OK Mr. Johnson."

"Look Caroline. It shows the inventions in the contest. And a review. Number 2. Aperture Science's Repulsion Gel. Aperture Science's new gel makes things bounce. This is great, but NOT HELPFUL! Why I oughta. Let's read Black Mesa's." He looked in awe and disbelief. "No. Black Mesa's Displacer Cannon is a breakthrough in the world of science. It opens portals into walls. With very little problems to fix like the limited ammunition, this may be the greatest thing in science history. They stole our secret. They have their goddamn 'Gravity Gun'. They should stay away from our innovations."

"Mr. Johnson. Don't. It'll raise your blood pressure."

"I'm just so angry.", he stopped, then looked at me like he'd realized something, "Caroline! We can use the gel to help test the Quantum Tunneling Device. You know what those lab boys are always saying about that whole 'preservation of speed' load. Well, we could get the test subjects to jump from a high distance, bounce, then go into a portal. That will increase distance! Caroline! Go! Draw out a chamber like that."

"Mr. Johnson. We can't. Humans are fragile. Jumping from long distances can break their legs, or kill them! Can't you invent a shock absorbing boot or something?"

"No. But you can."

"No. I can't."

"Caroline, you are one of the smartest people here. You can invent something like that. You're just very modest"

"Mr. Johnson. Even if I could, something like that will cost millions of dollars to develop."

"But Caroline, think of how much money we would save on test subjects dying, damaged testing equipment, and cleaning services. I want you to get right on it."

"Yes sir, Mr. Johnson!"

For days I worked on that pesky long fall boot. Designing, building, testing, failing. That was what the process was. The shock absorbers were too weak. After a week, an employee brought in my inspiration.

"They are called smart molecules.", he said, holding up a blob of some doughy substance. "If you put a lot of force on them, they pack together and become hard and not easy to break."

"You are a genius", I said, "I'm going to tell Mr. Johnson to give you a raise. You just need to help me."

A few days later, we finished the long fall boot. Cave was pleased.

"Caroline. You are great.", he then went on a load speaker. "Dear all employees, WE HAVE MADE ANOTHER INNOVATION!" I heard cheers from the entire facility.

The long fall boots made test subjects last longer. Longer living test subjects let us make less Quantum Tunneling Devices which let us save money. I was making Aperture Science richer.

A few days later, I decided to ask for time off work. I love working but I needed to see some family. It was my birthday.

"Mr. Johnson?", I asked.

"Yes Caroline?"

"Every year I work on my birthday and it's my birthday soon so my family is taking me on vacation and-"

"So, you want me to let you off for a few days?"

"Well, yes, please."

"Caroline, you are the backbone to this entire company. But, you never take a break.", he sat for a minute, thinking. "Caroline, you can take as long as you want off."

"Thank you Mr. Johnson"

"Now C'mon! We have science to do! Any new chamber ideas?"

A week later was a day before I was to leave. I walked and found nothing in my office. I was shocked. I went looking around. I couldn't find anything so I went to Cave's office. I found a note. It read: _Caroline. Like I said a week ago, you are the backbone to this company. Therefore, I'm declaring this day, an annual holiday. Go home and pack up. Even the greatest minds need a break. From CJ._


End file.
